


Das war einer

by cuffedCatling



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Klingon sex, Knifeplay, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spoilers, Trans Character, Violent Sex, facesitting, that turbolift scene, violence as foreplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffedCatling/pseuds/cuffedCatling
Summary: Die Turbolift-Szene und was danach geschah.
Relationships: Junil Rue/ToloS | Qolar





	Das war einer

Geschmeidig fuhr der Turbolift vom Maschinenraum der Raumstation Narendra weg nach oben.  
Junil Rue und Qolar, Sohn von Tovaq, waren vertieft in ein Gespräch über Mord und Ehre, über Taktiken und Gewalt -- es war genau diese vertraute Mischung aus kühlem Kopf und kochendem Blut, die die beiden Personen verband.

Und dann bot Rue sich als Qolars Sekundant an.  
Qolar stutzte. Hintergedanken zu vermuten lag ihm im Blut. "Warum tust du das?", fragte er also. Aber beiden war klar, dass sich die Frage nicht nur auf das Angebot bezog, sondern auf alle Motive die Rue ihm gegenüber hatte.  
Rue kostete den Moment der angespannten Erwartung aus.  
"Ich mag Bergsteigen," antwortete they dann, verschmitzt-herausfordernd.

Qolar streckte wortlos die Hand aus und stoppte den Turbolift. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung. Langsam beugte er sich über Rue, so nah, dass them sein intensiver Körpergeruch in die Nase schlug. Er sog seinerseits einen tiefen Atemzug von Rues Körpergeruch ein.  
Rues Faustschlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

Qolar stolperte rückwärts. Blut sickerte aus seiner Lippe.  
"Das war einer," sagte Rue, "du sagtest ich habe zwei gut." They schlug ihn erneut.  
Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand des Turbolifts. Qolar sank zu Boden. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und sah zu Rue nach oben. Sein breites Grinsen war blutverschmiert.

Langsam richtete Qolar sich wieder auf. "Jetzt bin ich dran."  
Rues Augen blitzten begeistert. They ging in Kampfposition.  
Qolars Hand schoss nach vorne -- doch statt einen Fautschlag auszuteilen, griff er Rues Kragen und zerrte them zu sich. Ihre Lippen krachten aufeinander. Rue schmeckte Blut.  
Qolar grollte kampflustig und biss hart zu. Sie mischten ihr Blut mit ihren Zungen.

Rue schwang eine der Krücken nach oben und presste Qolar damit gegen die Wand. Qolar leckte sich Blut von den Lippen. Dann richtete er sich brüllend auf! Er schlug die Krücke zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Rue. Rue duckte sich geschickt weg und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch Qolar hatte den Zug vorausgesehen und schleuderte Rue nun seinerseits gegen die Wand. Er warf sich them entgegen und presste them mit dem Unterarm gegen die Liftwand -- im selben Augenblick, wie Rue die Krücke hob und seinen Aufprall abfederte.

Sie fixierten sich keuchend über Krücke und Arm hinweg. Ein Waffenstillstand? Eher die Ruhe im Auge des Sturms. Qolar grinste. "Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen."  
Rue nickte. Their Blick flackerte kurz zur Tür. "Geh voraus."  
Einige Herzschläge vergingen, in denen sie sich weiter mit Blicken fixierten. Dann streckte Qolar seine freie Hand aus und drückte erneut auf den Knopf. Der Turbolift fuhr wieder an. 

Ping!, machte es nur Sekunden später, und die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich.  
Junil Rue und Qolar, Sohn von Tovaq, standen tadellos zurechtgemacht mit einer Armlänge Abstand zueinander im Lift -- wie es sich für Offiziere der Sternenflotte und des Klingonischen Reiches gehörte. Lediglich ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen.  
Wenige Minuten später schloss sich die Tür zu Qolars Quartier hinter ihnen.

Rue wirbelte herum und schlug mit einer Krücke nach Qolar. Er parierte den Schlag, sein Arm machte ein knackendes Geräusch. Qolar brüllte auf. Er bekam die Krücke zu fassen und zog daran, brachte Rue aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete triumphierend einen Faustschlag in their Gesicht. Der Schlag schmetterte Rue zu Boden. They bewegte prüfend das Kinn -- aber es war nichts gebrochen -- und grinste dann zu Qolar hoch.  
Qolar packte them ohne Umschweife am Bein und schleppte them in den nächsten Raum.

Rue hatte keine Zeit, die klingonisch-spärliche Zimmerdekoration zu begutachten. They wand sich aus Qolars Griff, federte hoch und sprang Qolar an. Sie krachten als Knäuel zu Boden. Rue gewann die Oberhand und presste ihn mit vollem Körpergewicht zu Boden. Qolar zerriss brüllend Rues Oberteil. Rue hörte einen Pin von their Rangabzeichen irgendwo im Raum aufprallen. They packte ruppig Qolars Bart und brachte ihre Lippen zusammen. Blutgeschmack und der Geruch von Erregung flutete ihrer beider Sinne und heizte sie weiter auf.

Rues Finger fanden Qolars D'k tahg und klappten es auf. Qolars Augen weiteten sich.  
"Halt besser still," sagte Rue, das Messer zwischen seine Beine haltend.  
Qolar fletschte grinsend die Zähne. Er atmete schwer, hielt aber still. Sein Blick verfolgte die Klingen.  
Rue führte das Messer unter seinen Gürtel, die Subklingen bohrten sich in das Synthetikleder seiner Hosen. Ihre Blicke fixierten sich. Rue zerrte das Messer nach oben. Qolars Gürtel riss mit einem lauten Geräusch.

Qolar schlug Rue das D'k tahg aus der Hand und griff nach their Kehle. Rue blockte den Schlag. Die Wucht warf them rücklings zu Boden. Qolar landete unsanft auf them. Mit der freien Hand zog er seine aufgerissene Hose runter. Rue kickte ein Knie zwischen seine Beine. Qolar lachte grollend und rieb seinen entblössten Schritt daran. Rue unterstützte their Bein mit der Hand, um Qolar mehr Widerstand zu bieten. Qolars Augen blitzten beeindruckt, seine Bewegungen wurden härter.

Rues Mundwinkel zuckten. They packte Qolar und warf ihre beiden Körper mit Schwung zur Seite. Their Knie landete hart zwischen Qolars Beinen. Diesmal brüllte er. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in Rues Rücken. Rue keuchte auf. They schwang eine Krücke und landete die Spitze direkt unter Qolars Kinn. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wollte nach der Krücke schlagen. "Bleib!", zischte they. Their Gesicht verschwand zwischen Qolars Beinen.

Tief sog they den intensiven Intimgeruch ein. Qolar schnaubte zufrieden. Er schüttelte die Krücke ab und packte Rues Hüften, zerrte sie näher zu sich. Seine Finger krallten sich in Rues Pobacken. Rue fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen Qolars Labien und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl auf der Zunge. Dann biss they kräftig in die Vulva.  
Qolar brüllte auf und versenkte seine Zähne in Rues Oberschenkel. Rue trat nach seinem Kopf und schlug ihn zur Seite. They drehte Qolars Körper auf den Rücken und presste their Schritt in sein Gesicht. Die Uniformhose dämpfte sein knurrendes Atmen. Er schlang seine Arme um Rues Hüften und presste seinen Mund zwischen their Beine. Rue stöhnte auf und liess their Hüften kreisen.

They packte grob Qolars Beine und zog seine Knie nach oben und auseinander. Die glitzernde Feuchte zwischen seinen Beinen roch betörend. Mit animalischem Knurren versenkte Rue erneut their Zunge zwischen Qolars Labien. They schrammte mit den Zähnen über sein Fleisch und lutschte hart genug um Hämatome zu hinterlassen. Their Fingernägel hinterliessen blutige Kratzspuren an Qolars Oberschenkeln. Qolar keuchte anfeuernde Geräusche zwischen their Beine. They genoss seinen harten Griff an their Hüften und seine Zähne und Zunge zwischen their Beinen. 

Qolars Zunge war ausserordentlich kräftig. They schauderte beim Gedanken daran, wie sie sich ohne Uniformhose dazwischen anfühlen würde. Später. Rue presste their Schritt stärker gegen Qolars Zähne, rieb sich in ruckartigen Bewegungen und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, wie viel Blut dabei floss. Qolars Griff um their Mitte war eisern und liess keine Bewegung nach oben zu. Rue richtete sich auf um mehr Druck geben zu können, stützte sich an Qolars Hüften ab. Qolars Zungenschlag wurde schneller und hielt genau den richtigen Rhythmus. Rue bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen. Qolar liess nicht los und hörte nicht auf, bis Rue ihn stöhnend erneut in die Labien biss.  
Qolar klemmte their Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen ein und lachte heiser: "Das war einer."


End file.
